The present invention relates to a device for a fuel tank in vehicles, in particular a device for supporting and holding the tank to the vehicle, in the form of at least one support bracket which is attached to the vehicle and provided with means for holding the tank to the support bracket.
So far, the most widely used solution for carrying a fuel tank, in particular for heavy vehicles, is to utilize an L-shaped support bracket which protrudes under the tank and which cooperates with tightening straps which are mounted on the outer ends of the support bracket and which together with the bracket extend around the tank and thereby hold it to the bracket. In this regard, the tank is usually rectangular and presents corner portions which are slightly rounded. As regards this type of support bracket, the component protruding under the tank requires some space in the vertical direction. This implies that the total space intended for the tank and the bracket cannot be utilized effectively for storing of fuel, since the requirement as regards ground clearance puts a limit to the space in the downwards direction. Furthermore, circular tanks are known, which involve a drawback due to the fact that they offer less volume and also tend to rotate in their mounting assembly, which in turn exerts forces on the tank assembly, i.e. its connectors for the connecting conduits.
For reasons of safety, circular tanks normally require particular side impact protection devices due to their shape. This increases the weight and cost of the vehicle.
From DE-A1-3,445,427, a fuel tank having two brackets which are integrated with the tank is previously known. This has been accomplished by the tank being particularly provided with threaded bushing inserts which allow the tank to be screwed directly to the bracket. This solution is very costly as regards both manufacturing and assembly. Furthermore, the bracket protrudes a certain distance above the top side of the tank, which implies that neither this known solution involves an optimum use of the space which is available for fuel storage.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for a fuel tank in which the available space is used in an optimum manner for storing the fuel and which tank is maintained securely in a selected position.
Said object is accomplished by means of a device according to the present invention, in which the support bracket forming part thereof is designed with a cradle, the vertical extension of which lies essentially within the upper and lower limiting planes of the tank.
Due to the fact that the support bracket generally does not protrude beyond the vertical dimensions of the tank, the tank can be dimensioned in an optimum manner for maximum fuel volume, while still maintaining a reliable retaining function and without the need for fastening means directly integrated with the tank.